A Day In The Life Of Albus Dumbledore
by Tine
Summary: Read the title. This is a one-shot fic. It's meant to be short, sweet and to the point. Hope you enjoy it. In memory of Richard Harris who died Friday, October 25, 2002. R.I.P.


A Day In The Life of Albus Dumbledore  
  
Summary: Read the title. This is a one-shot fic. It's meant to be short, sweet and to the point. Hope you enjoy it. In memory of Richard Harris who died Friday, October 25, 2002. R.I.P.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Dedication: Richard Harris. He was such a great actor and I was deeply saddened to hear about his death. I will never forget the mean but honest man who played a wonderful Albus Dumbledore. This is a tribute to him.  
  
Author's Note: Not much to say. I'm kind of depressed because of Richard's death. I hope I get a few reviews for this! Do enjoy it and if anyone would like to email me about Richard Harris, I'd love to hear from you. Whether it's about his death, his life or his career. :D  
  
The life of Albus Dumbeldore is a rather straining one. I should know... for he and I are one and the same person. I am Albus Dumbledore and let me tell you something. It's a hard thing.  
  
On any regular morning, I awake to the sound of beautiful music that soothes me to the soul. It automatically makes me ready for the rest of the day. The music comes from my music box. I love the violin. In my spare time (which isn't very much) I like to play my violin. I'm not very good at it, but it's still a relaxing hobby.  
  
I escort myself to the Great Hall where I am met with the smiling and laughing faces of all my children. They're not my blood relatives. But I've come to know their every move, thought and word. They're all my children and I love them dearly. I say hello to most and make my way to the staff table, where my employees (who have become dear, dear friends in the many years that I've known them) are eating their brekfasts and chatting about life or the weather.  
  
Food is an essential ingredient to every good day. I eat a healthy breakfast, during which I converse politely or animatedly depending on the subject, and then return to my quarters. I sit at my desk and begin the many hours of busy things to do. I would never call what I do work. It's definitely not that. It's my life. Teaching, guiding, leading people to become better people. When a person leaves Hogwarts and becomes and witch or wizard, it makes me feel lucky. I love what I do and I wouldn't give it up for the any sum of riches or fame.  
  
Lunch is my next adveture. An easy, but fun task. More chatter and more laughter. The sound brightens me further and I don't feel quite as old as I undoubtebly look. I watch my family feeling good and it makes me feel happy too. I then consider the many reasons why I'd never leave Hogwarts, not even when I die. I love this place. In the time that I've lived here it has become my job, my life... but most of all, my home. A home that I never get tired of coming back to.  
  
In my office after a filling lunch, the actual work comes into play. I begin to plot and think of ways to stop a feared wizard from torturing and taking innocent lives. Voldemort is the biggest threat since Grindewald and I know Harry Potter is our only hope. I don't want to put him in danger and I will never make him face this alone.  
  
Harry Potter is the big cheese, if you will. He currently attends Hogwarts and is a growing teenaged boy. He's turning into a man right before my eyes. I knew his parents when they were his age and it makes me proud to see him turn out very much like them. I do indeed love Harry like my own son. But then again, I love all my students like my own children.  
  
But as much as I hate to admit it, Harry is special. So special, it pains me to see him feel so alone in this horrible battle. But he's not alone. He's got his friends and family there with him. I can only hope that it will be enough.  
  
Classes end and there is a two hour time-period where I roam the many halls of this wondrous place, searching for something. I can't tell you what it is, as I don't know, but it's something. I'm not sure I want to find it. My search will end. I don't think I want it to end.  
  
I saunter into the library, the Great Hall, the astronomy tower, the kitchens, the quidditch pitch and much of the Hogwarts gounds. I love this place so much. I can't help but feel sentimental. I'd never let anyone take it away from me. Expecially not Voldemort.  
  
Dinner comes. More talking and laughing. I make announcements sometimes. About Voldemort, classes or anything that is in any way convenient. I dismiss the school to their night time activities and then call the daily meeting. If something important come up, I make a mental note. If it doesn't, then we just talk about students in particular classes. We always find something to talk about.  
  
Before going to bed at night, I say my prayers, read a bit and turn out the light. My day is over but a new one approaches. I love the routine and will never tire of it. My thoughts swirl in my head and stay with me during the night and for the rest of my life. I enjoy those never-ending thoughts.  
  
A day in the life of Albus Dumbledore. One might say I have it made.  
  
  
  
Yay! I'm done. It only took me an hour. Please leave a review! It would be greatly appreciated. Albus would like it too. :D Hope you enjoyed it and good day. (Or night if you want to get technical). 


End file.
